Good Morning
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Its time for work, but with Yusuke, Kuwabara will never be able to get out of the house...or the bed! For Kuwakunfan


OK this is for KuwaKunFan! Here you go...uh I suck at humor....so...um  
  
yes.  
  
Kurama: She doesn't own anything!  
  
Where is everybody?  
  
Kurama:....  
  
Did they die?  
  
Kurama:....  
  
Did Youko Kurama kill them?  
  
Kurama: :)  
  
Ah....  
  
==============================================================================  
  
Kuwabara hugged his pillow as the rays of morning began to wake him. 'Another  
  
day, another dollar.' He thought with a sigh. He was currently a junior  
  
high school teacher, an English one. He worked at the same school he  
  
used to go to and loved his job, and his pupils.  
  
He rolled over and kissed his lover on the brow. Yusuke Urameshi grunted  
  
and peeked out of his brown eyes. "Is it morning already?" Kuwabara  
  
chuckled and nodded, "I hate Mondays....I'll see you around five or so,  
  
I gotta grade tests today."  
  
Yusuke groaned wrapping his arms around his lover, and best friend. "NOOOOOO..."  
  
He moaned onto Kuwabara's chest, "Your my warmth...if you get up the  
  
bed will be cold." Kuwabara rolled his eyes, "Yusuke... I have work  
  
today, and you have to train your pupils." Yusuke stuck out his tongue,  
  
"They can wait for one more day!"  
  
Yusuke rose, pressing his lips softly to the carrot topped man. "Kuwaaaaaa  
  
please stay...." He purred kissing a blushing Kuwabara. He placed his  
  
large hand on Yusuke's face as he leaned down for another kiss. "I can't,  
  
I'm sorry. This weekend we'll go do something okay?"  
  
Yusuke groaned collapsing on top of Kuwabara. "Nooooo!! Stay, and we'll  
  
do something this weekend anyway!" Kuwabara hugged the smaller man  
  
sighing irritably, "You can be so childish sometimes!"  
  
"Well, you can be a pain in the asX!"  
  
Kuwabara glared at him, "Oh? Then why is it always my aXs that hurts the  
  
next day?" Yusuke smiled devilishly licking Kuwabara's cheek, "Because  
  
I know how to please my man..." Kuwabara blushed horribly red, and  
  
smacked Yusuke with the pillow. "You should let me be on top for once!"  
  
Yusuke smiled, knowing that Kuwabara didn't mind what position he was in,  
  
he was just being a pain. "But I love you Kuwa!" Kuwabara went quiet  
  
and kissed Yusuke, his lips feeling smooth against his own. "I love you  
  
too." He whispered in Yusuke's ear.  
  
Yusuke smiled, but his eyes widened as he felt Kuwabara shift to get out  
  
of bed. "NO!! KUWA-CHAN!!" Kuwabara was tackled, and he swayed, Yusuke  
  
throwing him off balance. "YUSU-WHOA!"  
  
CRASH!  
  
The two found themselves on the floor, cover and all. Yusuke sat up,  
  
and shook his head, "Ow!" He looked over at Kuwabara who lay to his side,  
  
Yusuke panicked and sprang over to him. Kuwabara sighed and rolled over  
  
pressing his face on Yusuke's lap, his arms wrapping around him. Yusuke  
  
ran his fingers through Kuwabara's curls.  
  
They stayed like that for a few minutes when Kuwabara sighed, "I don't  
  
want to get up, if I could I'd stay here forever..." Yusuke smiled, "You  
  
can, until I need a bathroom break..."  
  
The two laughed, when Kuwabara got up. Yusuke knowing he was about to  
  
try and leave again, latched onto his leg, "No!! I need your body heat!!"  
  
He groaned. Kuwabara placed his hand over his eyes, and dragged Yusuke  
  
towards the bathroom.  
  
Before Kuwabara could go grab his toothpaste, Yusuke had quickly moved  
  
and placed his arms under Kuwabara's arms and held his own behind  
  
Kuwabara's head, trapping the poor guy.  
  
"DAMXIT URAMESHI!"  
  
Yusuke merely laughed, and jerked him a bit backwards, kissing Kuwabara's  
  
neck. Kuwabara let out a small whimper, Yusuke smiling widely. He  
  
pulled Kuwabara back on the bed, and wrapped his arms around him,  
  
kissing his lips contentedly.  
  
Kuwabara sighed and wrapped his arms around Yusuke's waist. They lay in  
  
comfortable silence, when Yusuke finally sighed, "If you want you can  
  
go to work...there's...still time." Kuwabara smiled, and kissed Yusuke's  
  
cheek.  
  
Yusuke pouted as Kuwabara left, thinking of how that meant he too would  
  
have to go to work.  
  
"Hello? Mr. Terada? My room mate is sick, and needs to be taken care of,  
  
I'll be absent today. Okay, thank you."  
  
Yusuke sat up starring at Kuwabara who avoided his eyes, a red tinge  
  
spreading over his cheeks. "Kuwa...You didn't....I was only playing...You  
  
could have gone to work!" Yusuke stuttered, ashamed and embarrassed.  
  
Kuwabara came over to him, and took his hand. "I...I want to spend more  
  
time with you...I want to stay with you, just a little longer." Yusuke  
  
pulled Kuwabara too him, the two wrapped in a loving embrace.  
  
"Kuwa...I love you."  
  
"Yeah yeah...With all the absences Mr. Terada has been asking me if you're  
  
dying! I on this is the 7th time this month!"  
  
Yusuke laughed, and when he stopped, and closed his eyes, ready to sink  
  
back into the warmth Kuwabara was giving off heard a soft murmur, "I  
  
love you Yusuke."  
  
Fin...  
  
Well I like this! 


End file.
